merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin (TV Series)
This is the name of the TV series, for the character see Merlin. Merlin (also known as The Adventures of Merlin) is a BBC fantasy drama which premiered on BBC One on 20 September 2008. It stars Colin Morgan as Merlin who arrives at Camelot and his relationship to Prince Arthur Pendragon played by Bradley James. It consisted of 13 episodes per series with a running time of 45 minutes. There are four series so far http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b00mjlxvand a fifth series has been confirmed by the BBC. http://www.digitalspy.com/british-tv/s53/merlin/news/a331438/merlin-renewed-for-fifth-series.html Recently, Merlin has started showing on the CBBC Channel although some scenes are edited out because they are to violent for children, with The Dragon's Call, the first episode of Series 1, broadcasting on 26th January 2011. The Cinema Trailer Cast Main Cast *Colin Morgan as Merlin *Bradley James as Prince Arthur Pendragon *Richard Wilson as Gaius *Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon *Angel Coulby as Guinevere *Katie McGrath as Morgana *John Hurt as The Great Dragon (voice) Secondary Cast *Michael Cronin as Geoffrey of Monmouth (Series 1, 2 , 3 and 4) *Michelle Ryan as Nimueh (Series 1) *Caroline Faber as Hunith (Series 1 '') *Emilia Fox as Morgause (Series 2, 3 and 4) *Rupert Young as Sir Leon (Series 2, 3 and 4) *Asa Butterfield as Mordred 1, 2 (and 4 citation needed) *Santiago Cabrera as Lancelot (Series 1-4) *Eoin Macken as Gwaine (Series 3 and 4) *Adetomiwa Edun as Elyan (Series 3 and 4) *Tom Hopper as Percival (Series 3 and 4) *Nathaniel Parker as Agravaine (Series 4) Series Series 1 *Series 1 **The Dragon's Call **Valiant **The Mark of Nimueh **The Poisoned Chalice **Lancelot **A Remedy to Cure All Ills **The Gates of Avalon **The Beginning of the End **Excalibur **The Moment of Truth **The Labyrinth of Gedref **To Kill the King **Le Morte d'Arthur Series 2 *Series 2 **The Curse of Cornelius Sigan **The Once and Future Queen **The Nightmare Begins **Lancelot and Guinevere **Beauty and the Beast: Part One **Beauty and the Beast: Part Two **The Witchfinder **The Sins of the Father **The Lady of the Lake **Sweet Dreams **The Witch's Quickening **The Fires of Idirsholas **The Last Dragonlord Series 3 *Series 3 :*The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One :*The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part Two :*Goblin's Gold :*Gwaine :*The Crystal Cave :*The Changeling :*The Castle of Fyrien :*The Eye of the Phoenix :*Love in the Time of Dragons :*Queen of Hearts :*The Sorcerer's Shadow :*The Coming of Arthur (two-part story) Series 4 *Series 4 **The Darkest Hour (Part 1) **The Darkest Hour (Part 2) **The Wicked Day **Aithusa **Episode 4.5 **Episode 4.6 **Episode 4.7 **Episode 4.8 **Episode 4.9 **Episode 4.10 **Episode 4.11 **Episode 4.12 **Episode 4.13 Children in Need Special :''see also Merlin in Need *In 2008 during the run of the first series the cast of Merlin got together to create a two-minute message for Children in Need 2008. *A second "Children in Need" special was produced in 2009. Not like the first one, Morgana and Gwen were present in the episode. *A third special was produced in 2010. Unlike the first two, the cast appeared out of character. Movie :see also Unnamed Merlin Film A Merlin movie has been announced by co-creators Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy to currently be in the works. http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/tv/s53/merlin/news/a340704/merlin-movie-in-the-works.html External Links Official Websites *http://www.bbc.co.uk/merlin *http://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/shows/merlin *http://www.syfy.com/merlin *http://www.nbc.com/merlin Websites *http://www.merlintvseries.com Notes Category:Browse Category:Episodes